X-MEN AD: Issue 1 - THE END
by russbrett
Summary: The X-Men are in the battle of their lives. But will they win? This is the end of the X-Men as we know them. Who will survive? What will happen to the X-Men, after death?


THE END  
  
  
  
Ext. Xavier's Mansion  
  
Jean Grey stands alone in the backyard. Everything appears very peaceful.  
  
JEAN GREY  
  
(thinking)  
  
"Welcome to the X-Men. Hope you survive the experience. It's been an inside joke for so long that I don't remember when it was first said."  
  
More scenery takes from in the background. Some X-Men appear like they are in a training exercise, fighting eachother.  
  
JEAN GREY (CONT)  
  
(thinking)  
  
"But it's not a joke. Not anymore. Not when we are in the middle of the fight of our lives."  
  
In the background it becomes clear that the X-Men were actually in combat. They are fighting the Mimic.  
  
JEAN GREY (CONT)  
  
(thinking)  
  
"And not when some of us have already lost."  
  
The scene is horrific. The grounds of the Xavier Mansion have become a battlefield. The members of all the X-Men teams including former X-Factor, Excalibur, X-Force, and Generation X members are present. Most are fighting the Mimic, but some are already dead.  
  
Int. Xavier's Med lab.  
  
The room looks like it's prepared for war. Dozens of gurneys line the interior of the room. All of the equipment is on and ready. Dr. Cecelia Reyes is in the center of the room. She does not look comfortable. She checks over the machines as she thinks to herself.  
  
REYES  
  
(thinking)  
  
"What am I doing here? I never wanted to be an X- Man. I told them to leave me alone, but they keep dragging me into these things. Why did I have to pick up the phone? Jean said they needed me to come to the mansion right away. The Mimic had gone insane and attacked the mansion. They needed someone to tend to the wounded. I asked her why Hank couldn't do it. She said, "Because Hank is already dead.""  
  
Ext. Xavier's Mansion  
  
Meggan morphs into a beastly brute. She attacks the Mimic, but he grabs her and breaks her neck. Meggan reverts to her faerie state and dies as the Mimic tosses her to the ground.  
  
CAPTAIN BRITAIN  
  
"Meggan! No."  
  
He charges the Mimic who hits him. The force knocks him several miles and he crashes into a mountainside. Unconscious, he falls the hundreds of feet to the rocky ground. But he is still breathing.  
  
Int. Xavier's Med Lab  
  
Celia is now sitting on a gurney near the wall. She is staring at the intercom.  
  
REYES  
  
(thinking)  
  
"The Mimic. He possesses all the powers of the original X-Men. He even lead the team for a short while. I wonder what caused him to attack. Why did he kill Hank? Hank. You were probably the only one who understood me. You knew the conflict of wanting to help mankind with your mind, and not your powers. I can't believe you're gone. I can't believe how much I already miss you."  
  
Celia begins to cry.  
  
REYES (CONT)  
  
(thinking)  
  
"Damn it. Why haven't they brought anyone down for me to help? Where are all the injured? What the hell is going on up there?"  
  
Ext. Xavier's Mansion  
  
The battle is still raging. The X-Men are attacking in shifts, some attack as some rest and strategize.  
  
Cyclops, Jean, Havok, and Angel are attacking the Mimic.  
  
Jean is telekinetically throwing objects at him.  
  
Wolverine taps Jean on the shoulder.  
  
WOLVERINE  
  
"Got a second Red?"  
  
JEAN  
  
"I guess. Nothing I'm doing seems to work."  
  
Wolverine and Jean back away from the fighting.  
  
JEAN (CONT)  
  
"What's up?"  
  
WOLVERINE  
  
"Have you tried using your telepathy against him?"  
  
JEAN  
  
"Not really. His mental blocks are as strong as they come. He would probably detect me the instant I started trying to shut him down."  
  
  
  
WOLVERINE  
  
"If we provide a big enough distraction do you think you can slip through his defenses? At least enough to slow him down a bit?"  
  
  
  
JEAN  
  
"Maybe. What makes you think it'll work?"  
  
  
  
WOLVERINE  
  
"Betsy and I used the same move on Sabretooth a while back. He didn't realize what was going on until it was too late."  
  
  
  
JEAN  
  
"It can't hurt to try."  
  
Wolverine pulls Jean in close and kisses her.  
  
WOLVERINE  
  
"You make this work Red, and there'll be more where that came from."  
  
JEAN  
  
(flirtatiously)  
  
"Why, Mr. Logan. I'm a married woman."  
  
WOLVERINE  
  
"Yeah. But you might not be by the end of this battle."  
  
Jean is taken aback at what Wolverine said. She can't even muster up a response.  
  
WOLVERINE (CONT)  
  
"Sorry darlin. I never did quite master that sense of humor thing. Good luck."  
  
Wolverine rejoins the battle against the Mimic.  
  
Jean sits down, clears her mind, and begins her mental attack.  
  
Cable, Sam, Iceman, and Chamber have regrouped behind the Mimic.  
  
CABLE  
  
"Bobby and Jono, hit him with everything you've got. Maybe we can disorient him with the extreme temperature differences. Sam, fly in and hit him high. I'm going to concentrate on his feet. Hopefully if we can topple him we can keep him down."  
  
Bobby and Jono pour it on.  
  
ICEMAN  
  
"Do you think it's having any effect?"  
  
CHAMBER  
  
"I hope so. I'm pretty bloody tired. I don't know how much more of this I can take."  
  
Cable is shooting at the Mimic's feet.  
  
Cannonball flies in from a wide arc heading straight for the enemy's back.  
  
MIMIC  
  
"What's that buzzing in my ear? Is it a fly?"  
  
The Mimic turns his head.  
  
MIMIC (CONT)  
  
"No. It's a Cannonball!"  
  
The Mimic swats Sam like a fly. Sam crashes through a tree breaking it. The trunk falls on him.  
  
CABLE  
  
"SAM!"  
  
Cable rushes over to Sam.  
  
Sam is bloody and very very broken.  
  
CABLE (CONT)  
  
"Oh Sam. What have I done? I hope my transporter still works."  
  
Cable pushes a button on his uniform and he and Sam disappear.  
  
ICEMAN  
  
"Uh. Cable?"  
  
The Mimic grabs Bobby with one hand and Jono with the other. He pushes them together and their powers do not work well together.  
  
ICEMAN & CHAMBER  
  
"AAGGH!!"  
  
Iceman and Chamber merge into one being, freeze over, melt, and then turn to vapor and dissipate in the air.  
  
Int. Xavier's Med Lab  
  
Celia is huddled in a corner. She is crying.  
  
Cable teleports into the room, holding the broken body of Cannonball.  
  
CABLE  
  
"Celia! I need help."  
  
Celia stands up and wipes the tears from her eyes, firming her resolve. She rushes over to Cable.  
  
REYES  
  
"Put him on the gurney."  
  
Cable lies Sam on the gurney and Dr. Reyes begins to examine him.  
  
Ext. Xavier's Mansion  
  
Wolverine and some other X-Men are fighting the Mimic.  
  
HAVOK  
  
"Nothing's working. We need to come up with a new strategy."  
  
CYCLOPS  
  
"It's too hard to think. I can't remember the last time I needed a break from the action to devise a plan. But I need one now."  
  
WOLVERINE  
  
"If you need a breather then take one. I'll keep him occupied for a while."  
  
CYCLOPS  
  
"Deal. Just don't get killed on us Logan."  
  
Wolverine maneuvers himself to take on the Mimic one-on-one. The other X- Men back away to formulate a new plan.  
  
WOLVERINE  
  
"Why are you doing this Calvin? We never did anything to you."  
  
MIMIC  
  
"You want to know why? Because I hate you. I hate the X-Men. I hate mutants. I hate what I've become. I just don't mimic people anymore. Animals, plants, every living thing. I can't stand it anymore. If the X-Men had left me alone, maybe I'd still be normal. But you didn't. And now you'll all pay."  
  
Wolverine and Mimic continue to fight.  
  
Wolverine slashes one of Mimic's wings very badly.  
  
MIMIC  
  
"Aagh!"  
  
Mimic fires an optic blast at Wolverine, knocking him away.  
  
He continues to fire at Wolverine who is clearly in a lot of pain.  
  
Jubilee breaks away from the group of X-Men.  
  
JUBILEE  
  
"Leave him alone!"  
  
Jubilee shoots her fireworks at the Mimic.  
  
BANSHEE  
  
"Jubilee. No. Wait."  
  
The Mimic diverts his attention from Wolverine to Jubilee.  
  
MIMIC  
  
"Stupid girl."  
  
The Mimic holds Jubilee telekinetically. While she can't move he forms an ice spear and hurls it at her.  
  
Banshee tries to intercept the spear but the Mimic shoots him with an optic blast.  
  
The spear hits Jubilee in the chest and pierces her heart.  
  
The Mimic releases his hold on Jubilee and she falls to the ground dead.  
  
Banshee and the others rush to Jubilee.  
  
WOLVERINE  
  
"Jubilee!"  
  
And for the first time in a very long while, Wolverine's berserker rage takes over.  
  
Wolverine snarls and rushes the Mimic.  
  
But, before Wolverine can get to him...  
  
MIMIC  
  
"I think you've done enough damage Wolverine."  
  
Wolverine's neck becomes coated with ice.  
  
MIMIC (CONT)  
  
"It's time for you to die."  
  
The Mimic forms an ice sword.  
  
When Wolverine gets within striking distance the Mimic slashes the sword on Wolverine's frozen neck.  
  
For the first time since getting his adamantium, Wolverine's bones break.  
  
His body falls to the ground, and his head lands beside it.  
  
SHADOWCAT  
  
"Logan?"  
  
CYCLOPS  
  
"That's it. To hell with strategy people. Hit him with everything you've got, and don't quit until he's dead."  
  
The X-Men resume the fighting.  
  
Int. Med lab  
  
Cannonball is lying on one of the gurney's. Surrouinding him is a tube that moves back and forth over his body. There is a coil on one of the machines that is attached to a plate on his chest.  
  
CABLE  
  
"That's it? You can't do anything else?"  
  
REYES  
  
"He's lucky to be alive Cable. If not for the Shi'ar healing technology he would be dead. His body is just incapable of healing anymore. The trauma of additional healing might actually kill him at this point."  
  
CABLE  
  
"So what can we do?"  
  
REYES  
  
"Unfortunately nothing. The machines will be enough to keep him alive. Hopefully that will be enough to give us the time to find a way to heal him more without killing him."  
  
CABLE  
  
"What could there possibly be that is more advanced than Shi'ar technology?"  
  
REYES  
  
"I don't know Cable. But if it exists, I swear I'll find it."  
  
Ext. Xavier's Mansion  
  
The X-Men's numbers are lessening. More dead bodies lay on the ground.  
  
ROGUE  
  
(thinking)  
  
"The battle is not going well. I wish I could do more. My punches aren't phasing him and he's immune to my power."  
  
Rogue sees Storm lying on the ground.  
  
ROGUE (CONT)  
  
"I hope this doesn't kill you Ro. But I need some extra fire power."  
  
Rogue puts her bare hand on Storm's forehead.  
  
The Mimic, thoroughly amused at the carnage he's wreaked, perks up when he hears his favorite word.  
  
MIMIC  
  
"Kill? I'm the only one who will be doing any killing here today."  
  
That said, he shoots an optic blast at Storm killing her.  
  
ROGUE  
  
(screaming in pain)  
  
"Ahh!…"  
  
Rogue drops to the ground and begins to convulse. Gambit rears up to throw a card at the Mimic when he spots Rogue.  
  
GAMBIT  
  
"Rogue!"  
  
Gambit stops what he's doing and carelessly throws the card away. The card drops directly behind Polaris and explodes, hurling her through Kitty.  
  
POLARIS  
  
"Oww! Kitty?!, that hurt."  
  
KITTY  
  
"Sorry. Not my fault. It's a byproduct of my power. Bad cohabitation with magnetic fields."  
  
POLARIS  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Gambit is kneeling by Rogue's side. She is still convulsing.  
  
GAMBIT  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
Rogue is speaking incoherently.  
  
GAMBIT  
  
"Time to get you someplace safe. This battle just ended for me."  
  
  
  
Gambit picks up Rogue's body and runs away.  
  
Int. Med Lab  
  
REYES  
  
"Cable, I know you want to stay with Sam, but the others need you. You should go back up and help them."  
  
CABLE  
  
"You're right. Thank you for your help Celia. Thank you for saving Sam."  
  
Cable turns to leave just as Gambit rushes into the room holding Rogue.  
  
GAMBIT  
  
"Reyes. You've got to help me. Rogue is hurt."  
  
REYES  
  
"Put her down. Let me take a look at her."  
  
Gambit puts Rogue on one of the gurney's. She is convulsing and screaming.  
  
REYES (CONT)  
  
"Cable, stay and help me. We need to sedate her."  
  
CABLE  
  
"Right."  
  
Cable hands Reyes a hypospray. She injects Rogue who immediately calms down.  
  
Gambit is standing next to Rogue, petting her hair.  
  
GAMBIT  
  
"Everything's going to be alright. I swear."  
  
Ext. Xavier's Mansion  
  
The battle is still raging. A few new bodies have joined those already fallen.  
  
Jean is sitting on the ground, still probing the Mimic's mind.  
  
CYCLOPS  
  
"How's it going Jean?"  
  
Jean does not answer Scott.  
  
CYCLOPS (CONT)  
  
(shaking her a little)  
  
"Jean?"  
  
JEAN  
  
"I'm busy. Go away."  
  
CYCLOPS  
  
"But..."  
  
JEAN  
  
(interrupting)  
  
"Busy."  
  
Jean telekinetically throws Cyclops away from her.  
  
BANSHEE  
  
(to Cyclops)  
  
"How's she doing?"  
  
CYCLOPS  
  
"From the looks of it we're distracting the Mimic enough to prevent him from detecting Jean, but not enough for her to put him down."  
  
BANSHEE  
  
"Then we better get back in there."  
  
Cyclops and Banshee attack the Mimic anew.  
  
The Mimic begins to lose ground as the X-Men's assault becomes more ferocious.  
  
MIMIC  
  
(thinking)  
  
"What's happening? I feel so weak. I can't concentrate."  
  
The Mimic's eyes land on Jean.  
  
MIMIC (CONT)  
  
(thinking)  
  
"So that's it. Very clever. I'll have to deal with you privately."  
  
The Mimic raises the earth around him, creating a shield.  
  
The X-Men begin to fire at the shield.  
  
Close up on Jean's face.  
  
She hardens her face as if concentrating harder.  
  
THen, she grimaces in pain.  
  
JEAN  
  
"I'm stronger than you. Get out of my mind NOW!"  
  
Jean's eyes flare open.  
  
They are completely white.  
  
JEAN (CONT)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Jean stops screaming and falls to the ground.  
  
The Mimic breaks his shield and sends it hurling at the X-Men.  
  
MIMIC  
  
"Was that your secret weapon?"  
  
The X-Men uncover themselves from the dirt and continue their attack.  
  
MIMIC (CONT)  
  
"You cannot defeat me."  
  
CYCLOPS  
  
"NO! JEAN!"  
  
Cyclops fires his optic blasts at the Mimic's wings, shreadding them.  
  
Havok joins in the assault with Banshee.  
  
POLARIS  
  
(thinking)  
  
"Yes. That should work."  
  
Polaris runs to Kitty.  
  
POLARIS  
  
"Kitty, I have an idea."  
  
Polaris whispers in Kitty's ear.  
  
KITTY  
  
"That's brilliant."  
  
Kitty dives into the ground and disappears.  
  
MIMIC  
  
"I am invincible!"  
  
POLARIS  
  
(to Mimic)  
  
"Not quite."  
  
Shadowcat's hand reaches up from the ground and grabs the Mimic's foot. Electrically charged, Polaris rips him apart molecule by molecule. The assault by Cyclops, Havok, and Banshee destroy whatever remains.  
  
The Dust settles.  
  
Captain Britain arrives. Cyclops is holding Jean in his arms.  
  
CAPTAIN BRITAIN  
  
"What happened?"  
  
BANSHEE  
  
(without smile)  
  
"We won."  
  
Banshee pats Captain Britain on the shoulder and walks away.  
  
POLARIS  
  
(to Shadowcat)  
  
"What now?"  
  
SHADOWCAT  
  
"Nothing. We go home."  
  
POLARIS  
  
"What about the others? Shouldn't we check for survivors?"  
  
SHADOWCAT  
  
"Cable scanned the estate. We're all that's left. Everyone else is dead."  
  
POLARIS  
  
"What should we do about their bodies?"  
  
KITTY  
  
"Leave them for now. We can bury  
  
them tomorrow. We have the rest  
  
of our lives to grieve."  
  
Cyclops (holding Jean's body), Havok, Captain Britain, Banshee, Shadowcat, and Polaris walk away from the battlefield. 


End file.
